Blink and I'll kill you maybe?
by kenedy
Summary: Histoire d'un Ange Pleureur pas fichu de tuer, ni de pleurer d'ailleurs. Ou comment "Blink" (E10 S03) s'est passé du point de vue d'un Ange, trop ambitieux pour son propre bien. (Histoire en cours d'évolution, plus d'humour sur la fin j'imagine? Enfin, à vous de juger)
Hello ! Oui, j'ai quelque peu disparu des Internets ces temps ci… Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger malheureusement. Enfin, j'avais des envies de Doctor Who, alors me voici. A noter que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire et que la publication sera quelque peu chaotique… Je vais essayer d'être régulière et d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avances.

Pas d'avertissement particulier pour cet fic, juste quelques gros mots et une sacrée perte de crédibilité pour les Anges Pleureurs )

Enfin bref, j'attends vos reviews et avis avec hâte ^^ Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE I/ Néant :

Je n'ai pas de souvenirs. Pas de personnalité. Mon être est à la fois matière et néant. Lumière et obscurité. Je porte sur moi le sceaux de l'infamie… Ou de la bénédiction, je ne sais pas trop.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais plus grand-chose de ce que j'étais, je n'ai aucune certitude de ce que je suis, et je n'ai aucun espoir pour ce que je serais ou pourrais être.

Je ne ressens rien. Ou plutôt je ne ressens plus rien. Tout s'est effacé en moi le jour où j'ai tout perdu. Depuis, plus aucun autre sentiment, à part un seul, toujours vivace, pesant, insurmontable : La honte…

Ce que les voyageurs du temps pensent être uniquement pour nous un moyen de nous protéger de nous même ne se réduit pas seulement à cela. C'est aussi le seul moyen pour nous d'exprimer notre douleur, notre affliction, notre péché. Créatures maudites car inexistantes pour les vivants, nous n'avons d'autre choix pour exprimer notre douleur que de le faire lorsque nous sommes fixés du regard. Nous nous couvrons alors les yeux, dans un suprême effort de dignité restante, en nous préparant à nier ce que nous étions une fois de plus…

Ce qui nous a fallu notre nom aux yeux des vivants est la définition même de notre sentence. Condamnés à l'éternité. Condamnés à être seuls. Condamnés à être invisibles. Condamnés à tuer.

Ce qui autrefois faisait notre fonction, notre sacerdoce, a fait aujourd'hui de nous des êtres malfaisants, pire que des bêtes, vorace et avides. L'énergie temporelle, que nous protégions naguère avec sagesse et clairvoyance, n'est à présent qu'un combustible, une nourriture basse et obscène, de laquelle nous nous gavons, au prix le plus fort : Celui de tant de vies, tant d'êtres vivants, que nous nous étions promis de protéger…

Parfois, quand je réussis à me remémorer quelques éclats de ce que j'étais avant d'être ce que je suis, une étrange chose m'étreint… C'est une sensation indescriptible, que je ne saurais nommer. Est-ce ce que les Hommes appellent la tristesse ? Ou bien est-ce la peur ? Je n'ai jamais connu ces étranges épanchements de l'âme, puisque je ne possède plus d'âme, si j'ai bien compris…

Il m'arrive d'observer les humains, de temps à autres, quand je les traque, ou quand d'autres Anges les poursuivent. Toutes les émotions qui se succèdent sur leur visage, d'abord la surprise quand ils nous voient statufiés, souvent le soulagement, parfois même l'émerveillement. Puis l'incompréhension quand ils remarquent que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Enfin le choc, la peur, l'angoisse quand ils se rendent compte que nous sommes beaucoup trop près, les bras tendus vers eux. Et quand je les tue, toute leur vie, leurs souvenirs, leur essence défile dans leurs yeux et les miens d'une certaine manière. Je les connais alors mieux qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-mêmes.

Il m'arrive alors de suivre certains de ces humains quand ils ont été renvoyés dans le passé, par curiosité. Je vois alors sur le visage d'abord la panique, le choc, parfois l'hystérie chez certains. Ensuite le déni, qui s'efface une fois qu'ils ont une preuve matérielle de leur réalité historique. Enfin, une douce tristesse, une mélancolie profonde et durable s'installe chez ces êtres, qui se résignent alors à oublier toute leur vie passée, et se forcent à en reconstruire une… Cette mélancolie, étrangement, pourrait presque m'émouvoir tant elle est belle… Car malgré l'absence totale de sentiments dans nos actes, nous gardons, de notre ancienne vie peut-être, une once de respect et d'attirance pour ce qui est Beau et Grand.

Qui je suis ? Rien, je crois. J'aurais aimé « être » au même titre que tout ce qui vit, croît, forcit, vieillit et meurt. Hélas, rien de tout cela pour moi… Eternel. Solitaire. Sans faiblesse. Impitoyable. Voilà ce je suis, ou plutôt ce que nous sommes.

Je suis un Ange pleureur. Une créature de la nuit, celle que les mortels appellent l'Assassin Solitaire. Je ne crains rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai pas de but. Je n'ai ni famille ni ami. Ni protecteur, ni protégé.

Mais tout ce que j'incarne à présent est en danger. Tout est sur le point de basculer et de façon irréversible. Et étrangement, cela ne me déplaît pas.

Le lieu est grand, spacieux, délicieusement désuet et sophistiqué. Mon terrain de chasse préféré, qui me donne l'impression d'être le châtelain de cette grande et lugubre demeure. C'est une maison abandonnée depuis des années, qui a déjà servi à ma dernière rencontre formelle avec un Ange haut placé. C'est une « base » en quelque sorte, si tant est que nous en ayons besoin, dans le Londres primitif des années 2000. Notre existence solitaire ne nous confronte que très peu les uns aux autres, sauf en cas de nécessité.

Je me rends dans la maison, aussi rapidement qu'à mon habitude, bien qu'à contrecœur. Je n'aime pas être rabroué ainsi, je ne supporte pas la compagnie des autres Anges, et ils me le rendent bien.

Tiens, d'ailleurs à ce propos, il faut que je clarifie certains points, qui feraient le bonheur de tout voyageur temporel, déjà confronté à un Ange, qu'il ait réussi à s'en échapper ou pas. Ces interrogations portent essentiellement sur des questions pratiques, dont seuls les Anges connaissent les réponses. Il m'est arrivé d'entendre souvent mes victimes s'interroger : Comment donc puis-je me déplacer aussi vite et discrètement ? D'une certaine manière, quelles sont les manifestations physiques de mes déplacements ?

Eh bien, je ne suis pas certain que les humains puissent concevoir la vitesse de la lumière… Toujours est-il que nous sommes bien plus rapides. Physiquement, quand un être vivant détourne le regard de moi, tout ce qui était matériel en moi se désagrège, et laisse uniquement place à ce que les simples d'esprits appelleraient l'âme ou l'esprit si tant est qu'on peut considérer quelqu'un comme moi spirituel… Pour moi, un déplacement est une fulgurance, un geste presque instantané, dont la facilité et la rapidité me vient de l'énergie temporelle qui me nourrit…

Une autre fois, alors que je chassais en compagnie d'un autre Ange, fait assez rare pour être souligné, j'ai entendu la malheureuse femme piégée se demander comment pouvions nous faire pour communiquer…

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, pour tout dire. Pour moi, communiquer est un automatisme, une transmission que je n'ai jamais eu à apprendre. Il suffit à un Ange de « penser » d'une certaine manière, en dirigeant son message vers un autre Ange à proximité pour le lui transmettre.

Certains pourraient parler de télépathie, mais pour moi c'est bien plus que cela… Car pour « parler » nous devons consommer une quantité d'énergie également, négligeable certes, mais importante pour le bavard que je suis.

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de bavardages ! L'Ange que j'ai évoqué plus haut est tout ce qu'il y a de plus exécrable. Malheureusement, pour survivre il faut coopérer, même si pour cela les Anges originels se voient obligés de vous contraindre à faire équipe avec le détestable Ange 50 000.

Pourquoi 50 000 ? Tout simplement parce que c'est son année de prédilection. Toutes ses victimes, qu'il tue, sont renvoyées en -50 000, et voient par là même leur espérance de vie baisser drastiquement.

Il pourrait bien sûr changer d'année s'il voulait, tout simplement en allant puiser dans une autre année lors de la cérémonie annuelle du changement, durant laquelle les Anges peuvent changer l'année vers laquelle ils envoient leurs victimes. Mais non, il se plaît à envoyer des femmes, des hommes - une fois même un enfant ! – des 20emes, 50eme, 60eme siècles vers la période préhistorique. Attention, ne croyez pas que je compatis avec les êtres humains, mais à force d'envoyer des Hommes modernes à des périodes bien plus primitives, Ange 50 000 diminue par là-même l'efficacité de l'énergie temporelle qu'il en retire. Ajoutez à cela des actes d'imprudence, en plein jour, sur des places grouillant d'êtres vivants, qui ont plus d'une fois mis en danger l'intégrité physique d'un autre Ange et son système de défense.

Les Anges originels se sont d'ailleurs montrés impitoyables à ce sujet. Ils ont obligé Ange 50 000 à changer d'année, et il ne peut plus aller chasser en solitaire. Et devinez qui ont-ils affecté à sa surveillance. Bingo, c'est bien moi. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je viens donc ici, dans cette maison abandonnée depuis des siècles pour rapporter à l'un des Anges référents le compte-rendu de la dernière chasse. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas ce vieux raseur d'Ange Delta 1500, récemment promu au rang de Delta, c'est-à-dire qu'il est à présent habilité à avoir un entretien avec l'un des originels à tout moment. Récemment, il a changé d'année, passant de 1901 à 1500. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est le seul à bénéficier de cette année, mais autant dire que cela fait un moment qu'il court après… Je ne peux donc qu'imaginer sa joie féroce à l'idée de sa promotion et de sa possibilité de choisir inconditionnellement son année.

Je serais honnête. Ce n'est pas un excellent chasseur. Il a plutôt tendance à envoyer d'autres Anges, généralement des larbins, pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il se contente d'envoyer la victime dans le passé quand elle est déjà acculée, ou il vient se repaître d'une source d'énergie temporelle physique, comme c'est le cas à Cardiff.

Ha, je me souviens de la dernière fois, Ange Delta 1500 a tellement aspiré d'énergie temporelle à Cardiff que l'on ne l'a plus vu en chasse pendant plusieurs mois, même sur ses terrains de chasse favoris, dans la région du Sud-Est Asiatique et le Nord-Est du Canada.

Enfin bref, j'entre comme à mon habitude et vais à la rencontre d'Ange Delta 1500. J'entends sa voix résonner avec une suffisance insupportable.

-Des nouvelles ? Ou encore du temps perdu en venant à votre rencontre ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Il s'agit maintenant de ne pas dire n'importe à Ange Delta 1500, qui est tellement raseur et zélé qu'il serait prêt à vous faire suivre pour être sûr que vous ne brisez aucune règle, aussi minime soit-elle…

-Rien de mauvais à déclarer Ange Delta, je réponds après un moment. L'Ange- 50 000 rétrogradé à l'année 2000 n'a rien fait de répréhensible. Nos traques se sont passées très discrètement, les cinq humains que nous avons envoyés ont tout simplement été portés disparus.

-Vous avez bien veillé à chasser sur des lieux éloignés ?

-Aussi loin que possible, Ange Delta. Sur trois continents différents, dans des lieux isolés.

-Bien. Ce sera tout donc pour aujourd'hui. Je reporterai vos efforts aux originels.

Je ne m'en vais pas. J'attends de voir s'il est dans de bonnes dispositions pour pouvoir parler.

-Autre chose ? rétorque Ange Delta avec humeur.

-Oui… Je me demandais, est ce que mon affectation à l'Ange -50 000 durera longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est que… Ange Sigma -52 m'avait fait part de son soutien pour mon projet de départ…

-Ah ? Eh bien, depuis le départ d'Ange Sigma -52 lui-même dans la ceinture d'Orion, votre projet n'est plus d'actualité. A moins que vous ne recommenciez les procédures de demande auprès d'un Ange de rang Delta, ajoute-t-il avec hauteur.

Ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout. Non seulement je me coltine ce boulet d'Ange -50 000, mais en plus, mon projet de quitter la Terre à la prochaine expédition pour rejoindre un autre espace-temps, est avorté. Et en plus, l'Ange qui me soutenait sur ce projet, Sigma -52, a été évincé de l'affaire. J'imagine qu'il faudra que je m'en réfère à cette larve d'Ange Delta 1500…

-Je vois. Dans ce cas acceptez-vous d'être mon référent pour m'aider à quitter ce système et à en rejoindre un autre ? J'ai d'excellentes références, je n'ai jamais fais parler de moi auprès des originels, je n'ai brisé aucune loi, j'ai toujours traqué un nombre plus que satisfaisant d'êtres vivants.

-Je connais tous vos « mérites », répond Ange Delta en projetant télépathiquement tout le mépris et l'ironie dont il est capable, mais ce ne sera pas possible pour vous dans un avenir proche, en tout cas.

-Combien d'années ? Quelques années ? Ca ne fait rien, je peux attendre !

Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour nous, je peux prendre mon mal en patience.

-Je crains que cela ne dure bien plus longtemps, au moins deux siècles… Rétorque-t-il doucereusement. A moins que vous ne vous illustriez brillamment au service de votre espèce… J'ai bien peur que vous attendrez longtemps, avant de vous retrouver ailleurs…

Zut. Je savais que cette semaine s'annonçait mal. Très mal. A moins de leur amener sur un plateau d'argent le Vortex Temporel lui-même, je suis coincé sur Terre.

On m'a déjà traité de psychopathe, mais la je sens que je vais atteindre un nouveau degré dans la folie… Sérieusement.

Ange Delta 1500, après une dernière pique, s'empresse de partir, tandis que moi, je retiens une froide fureur à grand-peine. Je quitte Wester Drumlins, et m'engage dans la rue. Soudain, je me change en pierre. Un bruit familier, que je n'ai pas entendu depuis des siècles, m'interpelle. Un bruit de matérialisation, immédiatement suivi d'une matérialisation en chair et en os. Une boite bleue apparait, avec à l'intérieur, les meilleures nouvelles possibles pour moi, et un plan des plus simples se formant dans mon « esprit ». Un moyen de me… distinguer auprès des originels, et de décrocher mon voyage, est venu à moi sans que j'ai à en chercher un !

Ah si j'avais une bouche, je sourirais maintenant d'une oreille à l'autre, à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.


End file.
